The concepts of boat lifts are well known in the art. In one type of boat lift, the boat lift mechanism is mounted directly on the lake bed and a mechanical device is used to raise or lower the boat. In another type, the boat lift mechanism uses tanks to raise or lower the boat pneumatically. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,087 the tanks are filled with water to lower the frame that supports a boat and am filled with air to elevate a boat out of the water. Still other types of boat lift mechanisms use a mechanical cantilever-type of lift which mechanically lifts the boat out of the water. In general, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,324 points out that floating boat docks don't have the stability to support a boat raised above water. Contrary to the above patent, the present invention with side support frames provides a self-contained, improved, completely stable floating boat lift where the support frame and boat lift is supported by flotation devices located on the bottom of the frame that provide safety and reliability not found in other prior art units. The boat lift mechanism is attached to the inside portion of parallel spaced side frames to provide a support structure that enables the transfer of both the weight of the boat and lift to the side frames. The attachment of the boat lift mechanism to both of the side frames provides torsional stability to prevent twisting of the docks as the boat is suspended above the water. In addition, the boat lift mechanism permits engagement with the bottom of the boat to enable a boat operator to transfer a portion of the weight of the boat onto the boat lift so the operator can propel the boat, and the boat lift to a remote location by partially elevating the boat on the floating lift to bring the bottom of the boat into frictional engagement with the lift bars on the boat lift mechanism. When the boat and boat lift arrive at the remote location, the lift raises the boat out of the water.